


Hands Down

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is experimenting, but he doesn't know that Ryan is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally blame Dashboard Confessional's "Hands Down" for this piece. And other assorted 90's love songs. Guh.

Brendon's hands are planted firmly on the mattress either side of Ryan's hips. Ryan's _naked_ hips, Brendon reminds himself. Sure they've seen each other naked before; they lived together in a bus nearly twenty-four seven, no locking doors, one bathroom, with six other guys.

But this is different; this isn't Brendon accidentally walking into the bathroom while Ryan's changing. This isn't Ryan asking Brendon to take an innocent shower with him. This isn't even Brendon catching Ryan jerking off in the middle of the night when they're supposed to be asleep, one hand around his cock, three fingers inside of him. No, this is Ryan spread out below Brendon on a hotel bed, completely naked, hard and wanting.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ryan bites his lip and nods slightly, his legs falling open farther by a hair. "Please, Brendon. I want you."

And it's all the answer Brendon needs to grab the bottle of lube on the bed next to them and coat his fingers in it. He teases Ryan's entrance with one finger before slowly inching it in. There's little resistance and the look Ryan's giving him is just pleading for more, so Brendon adds another finger before he can say anything. It's a little tighter of a fit, but his finger slips in fairly easily.

"More," Ryan gasps after a minute, distracting Brendon from watching his fingers disappearing into Ryan's ass. Brendon complies and Ryan's eyelids fall closed, his breathing slowly becoming more ragged.

It's when Brendon curls his fingers _right there_ that Ryan's eyes fly open again, his long bony fingers clutching at the plain white sheets as he half whines, half moans in the back of his throat.

"Brendon, fuck... fuck me, please."

Brendon just nods and grabs the condom that had been laying next to the lube, ripping it open with his teeth and spitting the wrapper across the room. Ryan's just grinning up at him as he rolls the condom on before adding a layer of lube.

"What?"

Ryan's grin widens. "You're really sexy when you do that."

"Do what?" Brendon asks innocently, but a small twitch at the corners of his mouth gives him away. Okay, so maybe an ex-girlfriend told him that ripping a condom wrapper with your teeth and then spitting it across the room was hot. She supposedly saw it on some TV show, Queer as Folk or something like that.

"That thing with the wrapper."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brendon replies, now grinning as he leans down to capture Ryan's mouth, lining up to his entrance as they kiss. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Ryan whispers, looking up at Brendon through his eyelashes.

Brendon grabs one of Ryan's legs, pushing it up at the knee, getting better access to his waiting hole. He presses in slowly at first, biting down on his lip at the constricting heat around his cock. He rests his forehead against Ryan's when he's all the way in, his upper lip already cool with sweat.

"Better than any girl you've ever met, huh?" Ryan whispers, moving his leg so that it's resting over Brendon's shoulder, bringing the other up to do the same. The shift causes Brendon to sink in just a little further, and they both groan at the feeling.

"I always knew there was something about fucking guys that I was missing out on," Brendon replies in a low voice, making Ryan shudder. "So what's it like being the girl?" he asks with a devious smirk.

Ryan digs his nails into Brendon's shoulder, but there's a twist to his lips. "Shut up and fuck me."

_Glad to_ , Brendon thinks, but doesn't say anything out loud as he pulls out slowly and presses back in at the same speed, creating a gentle rhythm that makes Ryan's eyelids flutter. Girls like it slow sometimes, and he's guessing it's no different with guys. He's kind of new to the whole guy-on-guy thing, but he hasn't fucked anything up yet.

Ryan pulls him down for a lazy kiss, tugging on Brendon's bottom lip with his teeth. Ryan makes a contented noise against Brendon's mouth, threading his fingers through the soft hair at the back of his neck.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman?"

Brendon quirks an eyebrow. "Don't you like it?"

"No, I do... it's just... unexpected. New."

Brendon lets out a soft chuckle against Ryan's neck. "What, were your ex's always rough or something?"

Ryan bites down on Brendon's earlobe in response. "Do you always talk so much in bed?"

"Maybe, but you're avoiding the question," Brendon growls, punctuating his statement with a hard thrust.

Ryan chokes on a stuttered, "Oh," his nails digging into the back of Brendon's neck. "Y-yes."

"Do you like it rough?" Brendon inquires, repeating the action with a grin.

Ryan's eyes narrow, but he's got a smirk on his face as well. "I just like it. Any way I can get it."

"Oh, so you're a slut now," Brendon laughs, only wincing a little as Ryan smacks the back of his head.

"Shut up, you're ruining the mood," Ryan hisses, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Baby, I am the mood killer extraordinaire," Brendon replies in a husky voice, placing a wet kiss to Ryan's cheek.

"Hey, you missed," Ryan stage whispers before pulling Brendon's head over for a real kiss.

Brendon's gone back to his slow but steady pace, and this feels amazing because Ryan's tighter than any girl he's ever been with. Even better are the little involuntary twitches of Ryan's muscles, clenching down on his cock every once in a while.

Brendon's so lost in the feeling of _Ryan_ that he almost misses the light nudge of Ryan's heels against his shoulder blades, urging him on. Brendon complies by picking up the pace a little, simultaneously thrusting harder.

" _Fuck_ , Urie," Ryan gasps, nails digging further into Brendon's skin, head falling back onto the pillow and exposing his long neck.

And it's not like Brendon hasn't had girls clawing at his back before, but damn, something about nails cut and filed down to the quick just hurts more, and it feels so good he can't suppress the pleasured whimper it causes.

"You're a kinky little shit, aren't you?" Ryan asks in awe, letting Brendon lick a stripe up the center of his throat.

"Now who's talking too much?"

"Now who's avoiding questions?"

Brendon lets out a breathy laugh against Ryan's shoulder. "Point taken. So maybe I have a thing for slight pain. Not really that kinky, trust me."

"Mmm, so what else do you 'have a thing' for?" Ryan whispers, thumbing slow circles just under Brendon's ear in time with his thrusts.

"Well, I could get used to this," Brendon replies, thrusting harder for emphasis and causing Ryan to gasp. "And maybe I'm a little bit of a sadist."

"Oh yeah?" Ryan challenges, gripping Brendon's hair and yanking him down to press his lips to the shell of his ear. "Then why aren't you pounding me into this mattress right now?"

Brendon freezes before lifting his head up to look Ryan in the eye. A slow grin spreads across both of their faces simultaneously before Brendon leans in to Ryan's ear.

"Yes. Sir."

And before Ryan has a chance to even _think_ about Brendon's answer, Brendon's changing the angle and thrusting in hard. Ryan lets loose a loud moan before clapping a hand over his mouth in surprise.

"You like that, Ryan? You didn't think I'd do it, did you?" Brendon breathes. Ryan's muffling his noises into his hand, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, while his free hand is still clutching at the back of Brendon's neck. "C'mon, Ry, these rooms are soundproof. I wanna _hear_ you," Brendon adds, grabbing Ryan's wrist and yanking it away from his face before pinning it to the mattress next to his head.

Ryan's reply is nearly a scream as Brendon hits his prostate dead on, and Brendon just laughs breathlessly.

"You sound like such a slut," Brendon marvels before finally letting out a groan of his own as Ryan digs his nails further into the base of his neck. "Yeah, right there, baby. You know I love it when you do that."

Brendon knows that if Ryan wasn't in a state of near-ecstasy, he'd probably be in for it with comments like that. But Ryan's too far gone to care at this point, the hand pinned to the mattress balled into a fist, his eyes squeezed shut as he moans and breathes out Brendon's name.

"You feel so good, Ross," Brendon groans amidst Ryan's noises, mouthing Ryan's neck and biting at his jugular. "I wanna stay inside of you forever."

"Brendon... Bren, fuck," Ryan whispers, arching his neck into Brendon's touch.

"Come for me, Ry," Brendon breathes into Ryan's ear. "Scream my name, I wanna hear the windows rattle."

When Brendon shoves his tongue in Ryan's ear, Ryan lets out a girly squeak before his back arches clear off the bed. Ryan cries out Brendon's name as he comes, his whole body shaking with the force of it.

Brendon watches Ryan come apart under him and he can only keep it together for a few more seconds before he's choking out a moan, coming as well. He buries his face in the crook of Ryan's neck as he rides out the aftershocks, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

Brendon slides out carefully before collapsing next to Ryan, mustering up enough energy to pull the condom off and throw it away. He grabs a tissue from the box on the nightstand and throws it at Ryan, who wipes himself off with a shaky hand.

"Definitely better than any girl I've ever been with," Brendon sighs, curling into Ryan's side.

"You're so gay and you don't even like boys...," Ryan sings quietly, his voice trembling still.

Brendon makes a face at him before grinning. "Oh yeah, speaking of that, what's it like being the girl, Ry? You never told me."

Ryan weakly punches him in the arm. "That's cause I didn't know yet."

Brendon props himself up on his elbow to look Ryan in the face. "Huh?"

"This is the first time I've ever..."

Brendon's eyes widen. "You're saying I stole your V-card, and you didn't even _tell_ me?"

"...With a guy, yeah." Ryan blushes a little and lowers his eyes. "I was waiting for you," he whispers, and it sounds like _I love you_.

Brendon tips Ryan's chin so that he's looking at him. "I think I can be gay just for you," he replies, pressing a soft kiss to Ryan's lips, and it's his _I love you, too_.  



End file.
